10th's Birthday Celebration
by Kajune
Summary: It's Tsuna's birthday today, and Giotto wants to celebrate it with him. So, while the 10th Vongola boss sleeps on the night of his birthday, he ends up being in a dinning room with the 1st Vongola boss.


**Title** : 10th's Birthday Celebration

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Family/ Friendship

**Warning **:OCness

**Summary** : It's Tsuna's birthday today, and Giotto wants to celebrate it with him. So, while the 10th Vongola boss sleeps on the night of his birthday, he ends up being in a dinning room with the 1st Vongola boss.

---

"Do you like that chicken?" Giotto asks before taking a sip of his red wine.

The blond-haired Vongola boss sits at one end of the table, while he looks at his successor who sits on one of the chairs to his left. Sawada Tsunayoshi is chewing on a large chicken leg, that he pulled out from the nicely cooked chicken before him. The young Vongola boss has been enjoying most of the food he sees before him. Since it was well-cooked, like a high-class meal.

All he sees before him maybe just in his mind or an illusion, but he can still taste and smell the delicious food and great atmosphere around him. The ceiling is high up and is neatly decorated with fancy lights. The walls are decorated with some pictures and lovely designs. The floor are tiles and they look so shiny, even though they are a light brown color. The table is very large, but it was still covered with food in every spot. There are about 15-20 chairs around the table, 2 more if you add the ones at the end. Tsuna liked the place he was in, it was better than celebrating his birthday within a sushi shop, and then at the Vongola headquarters.

Being in a place like this made Tsuna feel more happy for being a Vongola boss, since he only got this for being Giotto's descendant.

When he first came here, Tsuna's jaw just dropped to the ground as the environment shocked him completely. So many nicely cooked food on a large table, and a man who shared a resemblance to him greeting him from his seat, the first words he said to him were...

"Greetings, Vongola Decimo. I am Vongola Primo, and my name is Giotto. I wish to celebrate your birthday with a feast, now come, and join me."

It took Tsuna about 3 minuets to get the words into his head and understand them properly. But once he did, he quickly nodded and went for one of the seats, and began drooling the moment he was sitting down before such delicious food. Giotto just smiled at his reaction.

Tsuna had been eating the food for 20 minuets already, and he still hasn't finished. Not even a quarter of the food was gone. But he didn't care, he could stay as long as he wants, but only if he doesn't wake up. Luckily, his mother won't wake him up, because there is no school tomorrow; it's Sunday. Also, no matter how much he eats, he will not get fat.

From the question Giotto had just asked, Tsuna answered with a 'yes', before continuing his meal.

Right now, the 1st Vongola boss is feeling very happy for the 10th, since he seems really pleased with what he got. That is good, it should stay that way. Or he might not want to continue being the boss of the Vongola family, or better yet, be an ally to the Mafia.

But that wasn't the reason why Giotto prepared this for him, he only did it so he could be happy and they could share a celebration together, even though it's just eating fine food. Unlike the one Tsuna had this morning. With cake, presents, singing, dancing and a little bit of fighting. Coming from Hibari and Mukuro, that was started by the perfect who didn't like Mukuro's appearance, especially when he's free from jail.

Tsuna's birthday party with his fellow guardians was far more different than this one, in many ways. One, not only was it full of people or a bit crowded, but it also had the Varia there. That includes Belphegor, Squalo, Lussuria and Mammon, also known as Viper. They were all invited by Tsuna's father, who insisted in having everyone there, but Xanxus refused and he forced Gola Mosca to stay. Levi could of joined but he wasn't the kind of type who would like such a thing. So, he stayed with Xanxus.

Belphegor and Lussuria didn't even think twice and said 'yes' to the invitation, while Squalo decided to go so he could see Yamamoto. Mammon came because he had nothing else better to do. Which caused the shocking appearance of them during the party.

Tsuna's father came with them so he could calm the others down, which didn't take long when Lussuria said...

"Hi everybody! Come and let's get this party started!!"

That made everyone sure that that's why they are here, but Hibari didn't trust him much, since he didn't like him. Once they were surely accepted into the party, Yamamoto and Squalo didn't take long to get to each other and have a nice talk. Mammon just stood at the counter watching everybody party along while Reborn stood next to him as company, also joining the view. Colonnello stood next to Reborn too as he was eating a small plate of meat he was given. (P.S. He carried his weapon with him.)

Mammon didn't stay silent or still for long when he caught sight of Chrome Dokuro looking at him. She didn't really know what to say or do with him there, but she was quiet sure that he could be no harm with everyone else who is an ally with her. Mammon was quiet surprised to see the girl again, since he was not expecting to see the Mist guardian he had defeated, until Mukuro gave her victory.

The only thing that broke the Mist guardians' stare was the interruption of Reborn lifting his right arm up before Mammon, so that he may not go fly off and be near her.

And with that, Chrome walked away, still holding that trident in her hands.

Hibari Kyoya who did not like crowds, was able to join the party, because he directed all of his hatred towards crowds agents whoever he didn't like, and that started out with the Varia, later, on Mukuro, who was beginning to nod his head towards the rhythm of the song near him.

Once Mukuro had put away his drink that he had been holding and returned to where he was standing earlier, Hibari took that chance to charge at him, along with saying...

"Kamikorosu."

But his attack was blocked, by Mukuro who used his small trident, that he carried around with him since he was a kid. Seeing this event, Chrome quickly gave him his longer trident and it immediately became easier to force away the pressure being put on him by the tonfas.

When Tsuna saw this, he had to break it up.

Once it was successfully stopped, Hibari began turning his attentions towards the songs that were playing and most of the events in the party. Especially the one where Belphegor began calling Gokudera such funny names.

Many things happened during that celebration, some were fun, and awesome, and some were just plain weird. Mainly because the Varia was there. But it didn't matter, since it was a blast.

At the end of the first celebration, people can clearly see that Ken was dizzy, and Mukuro was very pleased. Chrome's smile grew larger from the enjoyment she got, and the 2 swordsman never seemed closer. Dino's men were quiet dizzy themselves, while Dino himself seemed quiet fine. Haru had eaten too much, so she looked kind of fat. Lambo had passed out from the enjoyment and eating, while Fuuta just loved chatting with everybody. Lancia was very pleased with the drinks they had, and it was quiet fun talking to Tsuna' mom about some things, and then talking to Tsuna's dad along with Basil about the Mafia.

Tsuna was told by his dad that he had taken some photos during the party and was going to send them to the 9th, who would had love to come if it wasn't too much for him.

The Arcobalenos had a great time too, Colonnello was feeling a bit dazed from all the exciment, and Mammon had not smiled this long ever before. Lussuria and Ryohei were good friends, while the boxer's bond with his sister got stronger. Belphegor had never like parties this much in his entire life. That was why he was dancing in circles from the enjoyment as they left the sushi shop. Gokudera seemed usual like he always does, but he did seem to have quiet a new smile on his lips. As for Hibari, he was a bit relieved to finally be away from the crowds, even though there shall be another one at the Vongola headquarters. But he didn't care, all he did was just walk home. For now.

Tsuna loved everything about the party, not one thing displeased him, except for the small fight between Hibari and Mukuro, but it was quickly stopped and the 2 guardians didn't fight the entire time later. Tsuna wished that everyone could stay together longer, as friends, because it warmed his heart all the way threw the party.

He felt quiet sad to know that Kyoko, I-Pin, his mother and some other people couldn't join the next party, because it was in the Vongola headquarters and he couldn't have them there, that includes the Varia, but, when the 2nd party started, Tsuna didn't care anymore, because the party was still a big blast as well.

Mukuro and Hibari didn't fight one bit, and they also had a little chat while holding their drinks as well. Chikusa was dancing along to the song with Ken. (Tsuna was told that Chikusa had never been so active like this before.) Chrome had a dance with Tsuna for a while, until she was replaced with Gokudera. Lambo was bouncing everywhere, and he was about to killed by Hibari who didn't like the ruckus he was making.

Lancia was invited by using an excuse that he would be a guard for the party, even though he wasn't most of the time. Towards Tsuna, it seemed that the guy had his eyes on Mukuro most of time, like he was watching him for some reason, but that didn't matter, both of them had a great time. The funny part was when Ken chewed a huge slice of meat, which he almost choked on, but he didn't, and his reaction to almost choking made everyone laugh, even himself when he was ok. Tsuna couldn't believe that even Hibari laughed, maybe he laughs to somebody else's pain, but Ken wanted to eat the whole thing in one go, and no matter what happened, he would do it, so, you couldn't say he was suffering, when it was actually what he planned that might happen.

However, even though these parties were nice, or fantastic, Sawada Tsunayoshi claimed that this meal toped it off. It was the best he had ever eaten and was better than the previous celebrations he had.

Giotto can tell by the look on the boy's face.

When the 15 year old boy was full, he gave his tubby a rub, before he smiled at Giotto, who was full himself, and did smile back. Therefore, Tsuna began to say...

"Thank you very very much for the feast. I don't think I truly know how to thank you enough."

"You don't have to thank me so much, all you have to do is have fun, and also, be a great boss to the Vongola family."

"I will." Tsuna responded with nod.

"Well, see you later, Vongola Decimo." Giotto said as he began getting up off his seat to leave, but, his actions were cut off by Tsuna, who yells...

"Wait!" While extending his right hand out towards him.

When Giotto stopped in his movements, to listen to what Tsuna has to say all-of-a-sudden, the 10th Vongola boss lowered his hand, and began to say...

"I want to know more about you. You're the one who got me to have this destiny, of being a Mafia boss. I wish I could know about your life like you know mine. I mean, it won't be much of a problem to know...Since we are a family."

There was silence in the atmosphere for a moment, but it was replaced by a little laughter coming from the 1st Vongola boss.

"Yes, we are a family. A family by blood. I don't mind you knowing about me, but somethings you might not want to know."

"Please. I do want to know about you. Even if it's good news or bad news. I want to know about _you_." Tsuna begged.

A few seconds of silence past by once again, before it was replaced by Giotto's response, who had a gentle smile on his lips.

"Fine. I shall give you a book that you can read within your mind. Whenever you think of it, you can see it and be able to open it and read whatever is contained within it. It also has photos if you want."

"Thank you." Tsuna said.

In only a few seconds, did a large blue book appear in Tsuna's hands. It was quiet heavy, and there were many pages, that must include photos. Tsuna took a look at it for a while before turning towards to Giotto, and say...

"Thank you, great great great grandfather."

The response surprised Giotto a bit, but he didn't mind much. Because it was something that only Tsuna can say, and he said it. Which pleased Giotto, who continued to smile softly at Tsuna.

The 2 remained in their positions for quiet a while. Having their eyes locked at each other, but that had to end. So, Giotto slightly turned round, before saying one last thing.

"Buon compleanno, Sawada, Tsunayoshi."

And after saying that, he dissappeared, and so did the room, leaving Tsuna holding a blue book in his hand in a totally dark place. Until...

His eyes shot open, while having his mother's hands on his chest and gently shaking him to wake him up.

"Tsuna, you're awake." Nana said as she noticed her son's eyes being open.

"Wha...What is it, mom?" Tsuna asked in a tired tone, as his right hand began rubbing his right eye.

"Someone is here to see you, I hope you remember him."

Tsuna wondered for a moment on who it was, it couldn't be someone he didn't know, since he was suppose to remember him. But who? He hope it wasn't his dad.

After getting out of bed and still in his pajamas, Tsuna walked down the stairs tiringly as he rubbed his right eye. Only to arrive near the bottom of the stairs and see someone - standing by the front door - who he did not expect to see one bit.

Vongola Nono, Timoteo.

"Hello Tsuna, have a nice sleep?" He greeted with a friendly smile. While Tsuna was still in big shock to see him. "I got these photos from your father who took them during your party, I find them very interesting." He said as he held out 4 photos in his right hand and showed them up, before putting them away. "I'm here because I want to give you a birthday gift in person." He said and then headed towards the kitchen.

Even still feeling quiet surprised with his appearance, Tsuna still followed him to the kitchen. Only to have him reveal a large cake on the dinner table. Tsuna was surprised, but he still sustained some of the feelings as he slowly walked towards it.

Even if he didn't show much of a surprised expression, Timoteo can still see threw his mask.

When Tsuna walked over to the cake to look down at it, he saw the letters 'Vongola' written in blue at the top part of the cake, with the letters 'Family' written in blue at the bottom part of the cake. While in the middle, had a cute drawing of Timoteo's face on the left, Tsuna's in the middle, and Giotto's on the right. Tsuna was even more surprised to see the 1st Vongola's face drawn on the cake, but he didn't care too much, since all Vongola bosses should know about each other. He just wanted to know more about Giotto, personally.

Even with Tsuna's back to him, Timoteo can still tell what Tsuna is looking at most, and what he is feeling about it. So he speaks, saying...

"I hope you know who is that person I drew on the right is. I'm sure he would make something like this for you too."

Yeah, something like this, but more, fancier, and, bigger, like that feast he had in his dream. Tsuna smiled at the thought, but he didn't do much but to turn his head slightly towards his back before saying...

"Thank you very much!" He knew he couldn't say '9th' or 'Vongola Nono' infront of his mother, so he didn't. All he did was, say that, and sit down on a chair, before beginning to eating it.

Nana felt very happy that he recognized the old man, and also enjoyed what he had to give him. It was a moment that warmed her heart, along with Timoteo's.

The entire time, Lambo and I-Pin were sitting by a window watching everything that goes on in the kitchen, but are more clueless about the real events. While Reborn, was sitting by another window that was behind Timoteo, watching the entire event as well, with a very pleased smile, similar to the 9th's.

Looks like all is well, between the 1st, 9th and 10th Vongola boss. All because of Tsuna's 15th birthday.

---

**End**


End file.
